One more time, one more chance
by Kirino Sora
Summary: Kuroko no era de los que suponía las cosas, las sabía y las sabía bien. Casi siempre.


Desde el principio, Kuroko siempre pensó que el título de sexto jugador fantasma era demasiado ostentoso para él. Tan extravagante, tan impactante, un nombre que era de todo menos fácil de olvidar. No era como su presencia, pequeña y débil, y aquel contraste en ocasiones le hacía sentirse incómodo, como si hablaran de otra persona, no de Kuroko Tetsuya.

Pero a Kuroko lo conocían por otros adjetivos (por fortuna de Oha-asa). El tercero era caballeroso, acompañado por el adverbio «especialmente» y el complemento del nombre «con las chicas» (No es que fuera un playboy, es solo que a sus compañeros les importaba bien poco la formalidad); el segundo era tenebroso (no el tenebroso de «me acojona tu presencia, tííío», sino el de «me acojona tu falta de presencia»). El primero era observador (si no lo fuera, no sería tenebroso ni caballeroso, de ahí que fuera el primer adjetivo). Prestaba atención a los movimientos de los demás y, hasta hace poco, incluso los suyos propios; una labor sencilla para quienes formaban su vista, su percepción del mundo por medio de detalles insignificantes desde pequeño. Y acabó saliendo bien.

Diría que demasiado.

–¡Kurokocchi!

El chico se volteó al oír que alguien lo llamaba. Fue fácil saber quién era antes de girarse por completo; solo había una persona que añadía el -cchi al final del nombre.

–Kise-kun.

–Al fin te encuentro. Llevo un buen rato buscándote, ¿sabes?

Kuroko clavó su mirada sobre él, pero no dijo nada. Además de que sudaba por la carrera que ha tenido que darse, su voz sonaba un tanto ronca, lo más probable es que sea de cantar en el karaoke. Como otras veces.

Decía probable, pero él sabía que era definitivo.

–Oye, ¿estás libre el domingo? Con tantos entrenamientos, últimamente no hemos tenido tiempo de salir por ahí.

–¿Acaso no vamos siempre a por helados después del entrenamiento?

–No me refiero a ese tipo de salir. Ir al cine, pasear por la ciudad... Esas cosas.

Por supuesto que sabía que se refería a eso, y desde hace mucho, pero no quiso demostrarlo. En su lugar, alzó una ceja para no levantar sospecha alguna.

–¿Y por qué yo? ¿Por qué no invitar a otro?

–Todos me han rechazado. Eres el único con quien puedo contar.

–Paso.

–¡Por favooor, Kurokocchi! ¡Salgamos!

Y él no quería salir a ninguna parte, le estaba diciendo. Si Kise ya era pesado siendo Kise, ni mencionar siquiera cómo era Kise siendo un Kise decidido a conseguir un sí o un sí. Soltaba mentiras blancas y esbozaba sonrisas tan grandes como las manos de Murasakibara. También las esbozaba tan brillantes como la luz de Aomine.

Esta última manía era la que hacía a Kuroko suspirar. De cansancio, digo.

–¿Lugar y hora? –La sonrisa que le apareció inmediatamente por el rostro fue la más grande y al mismo tiempo la más brillante durante el día. Casi parecía que fuera a llorar.

–¡Gracias, Kurokocchi!

Como decía, era la manía que hacía a Kuroko suspirar. De cansancio.

* * *

><p>Kuroko había empezado a prestar atención a su alrededor todo el rato solamente porque le era de gran utilidad a la hora de realizar pases. Ya sea dentro o fuera del campo, él permanecía atento a todo lo que le rodeaba. Como entrenamiento, como costumbre.<p>

Fue así cómo descubrió que Aomine tenía la cabeza más hueca de lo que aparentaba. Que Midorima solía levantarse las gafas con la mano izquierda y agarrar sus objetos de la suerte con la mano izquierda también. Que Murasakibara poseía un patrón que cumplía de manera rigurosa a la hora de comer su comida basura. Que Akashi le profesaba una admiración sin límites y bien escondida hacia Nijimura, de quien apenas se separaba.

Que Kise sonreía de esa forma única y rara a la vez y se comportaba más chulo que un ocho cuando él estaba presente. Siempre.

Por supuesto, le salía el tiro por la culata. Siempre.

–No deberías de hacer trampas, Kise-kun.

–Qué cruel eres, Kurokocchi, si soy un hombre legal. Además, es imposible que haya hecho trampas en un juego así.

Decía eso, pero la verdad era que en el Dance Dance Revolution podían salir tramposos. Eso, si eran como Kise y poseían una habilidad para copiar como la suya. Y eran malos perdedores, de los que ponían morritos para ser exactos.

Como Kise.

Los ojos de Kuroko rodaron de máquina en máquina por los recreativos. Ante el bullicio del lugar, echaba en falta el pasar una tarde entera (con misdirection y sin ella) leyendo libros en la librería; es donde habría permanecido este domingo, quizá en el siguiente y el que lo seguía, sin nadie, sin nada qué hacer. Una librería tranquila, de a ser posible vacía, sin interrupciones de ningún tipo (si algo no le gustaba, era que la gente chocara contra él y no le pidiera disculpas, porque no sabían siquiera que estaba ahí). Lo cual no quería decir que le desagradara el sitio, lleno de cacharros que conocía y sabía cómo funcionaban mas no había probado en su vida porque nada le llamaba; era solo que todo lucía demasiado ocioso para él.

Fue entonces cuando su mirada pasó de las maquinitas de ganchos con peluches de rana a otra que captó su total interés: canastas de baloncesto. Una normal y otra para niños.

–Sin duda, Kurokocchi en el fondo es todo un loquillo del baloncesto –comentó Kise detrás suya.

Que usaran diminutivos afectivos en él lo hacían sentir como un niño, y no había cosa que detestase más que eso. Y lo demostró arrugando la nariz; otra cosa era que alguien lo notara, como su compañero, quien terminaba de insertar la moneda en la máquina (había que recalcar la cara de niño que se le había puesto al meterla. La moneda).

A Kuroko casi se le escapa la pelota que le pasó Kise (y con esa sonrisa. Oh, no, todo menos con esa sonrisa).

Con la cabeza le señaló la canasta, cuya distancia no superaba la línea de triples de estar en una cancha, invitándole a tirar. Si fuera una escena romántica de una novela cliché, él se habría negado por vergüenza. Salvo porque no era una novela cliché, y mucho menos una escena romántica. Ni siquiera él era una chica, y Kise tampoco (podía ser guapo, pero no chica). De modo que hizo que se apartara a un lado, se situó y, al cabo de un par de segundos, tiró.

Y, por supuesto, falló. Estaba claro que iba a fallar.

E iba a darse la vuelta y dejar que el otro siguiera con la partida, pero ni siquiera podía dar un paso para atrás; no si quería evitar los pies de la persona que lo tenía acorralado contra la máquina. Y quien estaba cerca, muy cerca, tan pegado a su espalda que asfixiaba.

La pelota regresó a sus manos con la ayuda de las manos de Kise, aferradas sobre el esférico, rozando los dedos de Kuroko.

Y de paso las muñecas y los codos y la nuca y todo (a Kuroko le inquietaba ese todo).

–¿Kise-kun? Quiero salir.

–Y yo no te dejo salir hasta que hagas al menos una canasta. –Chasqueó la lengua–Si es que... A veces manda narices que seas mi senpai cuando no eres capaz de tirar –murmuró él por lo bajo, pero tan cerca de su oído que fue inútil.

Kuroko hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado, también fue en vano. Nadie lo vio, pero esta vez había apretado los labios (y puesto morritos, muy leve, pero los puso); era lo único bueno para lo que servía la espalda de su compañero. Torcía el gesto de manera incómoda por cada roce que había entre los dos. El hombro izquierdo, los codos, la oreja derecha, el pelo... Todo acababa envuelto y a la vez no entre sus brazos, más largos y con más músculo que los suyos, tratando de hallar la posición de tiro correcta. Por otro lado, la respiración acompasada hacía que él se adaptase inevitablemente a su ritmo hasta un punto en el que no se sabía de quién era el aire de quién. Y las piernas, las adoloridas piernas que chocaban contra la dichosa máquina. Chocaban porque el otro era tan alto (y por desgracia, él tan bajo) que debía doblar las rodillas para ponerse a su altura. Las rodillas que lo empotraban contra la maldita máquina.

Y procesó que había tirado antes que el «Ahora» de Kise en su oído.

Y entró.

Y Kuroko sintió una felicidad que no pudo evitar mostrar con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa a la que le siguió Ryouta, pero ligeramente diferente a las demás que se le habían formado en el rostro. Los ojos entrecerrados, apasionados y llenos de orgullo hacia él del chico le dieron a entender que había llegado el momento. Porque él lo sabía, era imposible no ver algo tan obvio.

Estaba tan convencido de ello que se cabreó el doble de lo normal cuando Kise pasó los dedos entre sus cabellos y los revolvió con energía.

A pesar de las disculpas que le dio después, Kuroko se marchó a la canasta para niños y metió una moneda, dejándolo a él con la otra partida (la que tuvo que repetir porque se acabó el tiempo). Agarró la pelota que le llegó y la lanzó.

Por este tipo de cosas no daba por hecho nada, casi nunca.

Como la pelota que entró (una vez y solo una) en la canasta para niños.

* * *

><p>Lo cierto es que Kuroko llevaba evitando quedar a solas con Kise desde hace algún tiempo. Desde que notó que actuaba extraño para ser exactos; con él y solo con él para ser más exactos todavía.<p>

Al principio creyó que era una consecuencia más de lo que suponía ganarse el respeto del muchacho y el -cchi en el nombre. Sin embargo, a medida que los días continuaban, intuyó que la cosa iba más allá, que era más compleja de lo que parecía.

Y así era; la enorme sonrisa de Satsuki y el «¡Ay, que nuestro Kise se nos hace grande!» le disipó cualquier rastro de duda.

Por eso, por segunda vez, se sintió completamente convencido de que lo iba a hacer (no por nada le había dirigido de forma disimulada hasta un parque, con canchas de baloncesto cerca y un atardecer de playa en el firmamento).

La diferencia era que en esta ocasión sí actuó como esperaba... más o menos.

–Kise-kun, ¿esto es...?

–¿Acaso no lo ves? Es una carta.

–Lo veo, y veo el adhesivo con forma de corazón que tiene pegado.

–Kurokocchi, ¿es que nunca has visto una carta de amor?

Había escuchado sobre ellas un par de veces, pero jamás había visto una en físico, y recibido una, menos todavía. Esa iba a ser su primera.

Pero no la fue.

–Lo siento, pero no la voy a aceptar.

Kuroko visualizaba a través de sus ojos tres posibilidades: verlo llorar, verlo reír o verlo en ambas formas. Al final lo vio riendo. A duras penas, pero haciéndolo.

Y mientras reía, en voz baja y con la cabeza en alto dijo:

–Ya me esperaba que ibas a contestar eso. –Una lágrima traicionera le pasó por el ojo. Ni siquiera Kise siendo Kise podía evitarlo.

La lágrima, en lugar de caer al suelo, se montó en el dedo de Kuroko, que llegó apenas de puntillas a su rostro. La expresión de enfado que llevaba puesta no se podía describir con palabras.

–¿Puedes dejarme terminar, por favor? –Ese «¿Puedo?» renovó inevitablemente parte de sus esperanzas–. Si vas a declararte, no lo hagas con una carta; no va contigo. Tenlo en cuenta para la próxima vez.

Aquel «para la próxima» renovó inevitablemente todas sus esperanzas.

–¿Qué respuesta es esa? ¿Un sí o un no? –preguntó entre risas mal contenidas.

Él esbozó una leve sonrisa.

–Ya sabes. Para la próxima.

Kuroko podía conocer muchas manías de los demás, pero Kise también conocía algunas. Como que el sexto jugador fantasma hablaba de más cuando se enfadaba. Muy de más.

* * *

><p>No estaba segura sobre si subir esto en ff o no, pero al final me he decidido. Es el primer fic de knb que escribo y me ha gustado bastante el resultado. También he de mencionar que está publicado en AO3 bajo el nick de Suitan (que soy yo, por cierto), dedicado para Mire por su cumpleaños (aunque es el mes que viene y me he adelantado mucho a la fecha). Espero que os haya gustado.<p>

By Kirino Sora.


End file.
